There are a number of methods currently used to bring about the retention of glasses or sunglasses on the head or body while not in use. The most popular of which are cords that attach to either temple, also called arms, of a pair of glasses which hang behind the wearer's head; thus preventing the glasses from falling forward beyond the length of the cord while allowing the wearer to hang the glasses about the body when not in use, usually on one's chest, from the cord around the wearer's neck.
There are several disadvantages to both wearing and securing one's glasses in this manner, a brief list of these disadvantages follows: (a) when the glasses hang from the wearer's neck, they are vulnerable to damage as a result of movement of the arms and body, whereby this vulnerability increases if the wearer is both bending and using their arms to manipulate objects in front of their face; (b) when the glasses are worn, the cord extends from the glasses backwards and have the potential to catch on something behind the wearer's head; (c) storage of the glasses is complicated by the need to either remove and separately store, or wrap the cord about the glasses, either process necessarily needing reversal for subsequent use of the glasses; and (d) the cord can be easily seen, decreasing the aesthetic value of the glasses.
The present disclosure adequately solves these related art disadvantages by storing the glasses on headwear without the use of a cord while maintaining many of the advantages of securing glasses offered by the use of a cord. Further objects and advantages of the present disclosure are below outlined.